memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 de la division du commandement
Cette liste plus précise a pour but de recenser le personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 affecté à la division du commandement Premier officier ;Numéro Un (2254-2257) Dans les années 2250, Numéro Un était le premier officier du vaisseau, ayant le grade de lieutenant. (TOS, DIS) Sous-officiers masculins ; 1 sous-officier technicien et 1 recrue dans les coursives (2265) (2266) Ce technicien et ce recrue de la division du commandement se trouvaient dans les coursives lorsque l'alerte rouge fut déclenchée suite à l'arrivée de l Enterprise près de la barrière galactique. ( ) Le technicien servait toujours sur le vaisseau lors de l'incursion dans la zone neutre romulienne ( ) 1 technicien et 1 personnel de la Division du Commandement inconnus 2265.png|2265 USS Enterprise transporter assistant, 2265.jpg|2265 - 2266 ; Sous-officier #2 (2266) This crewman was present in a corridor when the Enterprise encountered Balok's cube in 2266. ( ) He was also present in a corridor when the Enterprise visited M-113, later the same year. ( ) Later the same year, he present in a corridor near Captain Kirk's quarters, again wearing a command division uniform, when returned to the ship to retrieve Kirk's command packet for during the Enterprise s visited Exo III. ( ) .}} ; Sous-officier #3 (2266) En 2266, ce sous-officier se trouvait à la console des communications lorsque l Enterprise se rendit sur la planète Alfa 177. ( ) ; Sous-officier #4 (2266) En 2266, ce sous-officier se trouvait sur la passerelle lorsque l Enterprise subit une explosion provenant de la planète Psi 2000. ( ) ; Sous-officier #5 (2267) En 2267, ce sous-officier se trouvait sur la passerelle lorsque l Enterprise se rendit sur la planète Gothos. ( ) ; Sous-officier #6 (2267) En 2267, ce sous-officier sous l'influence d'une spore déserta l Enterprise pour se rendre sur la colonie d'Omicron. ( ) ; Sous-officier #7 (2268) En 2268, ce sous-officier se trouvait sur la passerelle lorsque l Enterprise se rendit sur la planète Minara II. ( ) Il se trouvait également sur la passerelle lorsque l Enterprise se rendit sur l'avant-poste kalandan. ( ) ; Sous-officiers #8 #9 #10 (2268) En 2268, ces 3 sous-officiers furent présent lors de l'oraison funèbre pour Kirk, lorsque celui-ci fut considéré mort sur l' . ( ) USS Enterprise command crewman 9.jpg| USS Enterprise command crewman 10.jpg| USS Enterprise command crewman 11.jpg| ; Sous-officier #11 (2268) En 2268, ce sous-officier se trouvait dans un corridor lorsque l Enterprise se rendit sur la planète Gédéon. ( ) ALERTE ROUGE Cet article mérite une attention particulière Traduction demandée... N'hésitez pas à action=edit}} éditer cette page pour l'améliorer. Des précisions sur les informations nécessaires à compléter peuvent figurer sur la page de discussion de l'article. Vous pouvez vous réferrer au contenu figurant dans les autres versions linguistiques de Memory Alpha ou créer un texte original. Category:Memory Alpha Articles incomplets Années 2250 ;Recrue Cette recrue se tenait à une station sur la droite de l'écran principal. Le capitaine Christopher Pike et Garrison contrôlèrent le message papier qu'elle fit imprimer concernant le . ( ) Années 2260 ;Lieutenante (2265-2266) Cette lieutenante de la division du commandement se trouvait dans la salle de récréation lorsque kirk et Spock jouaient aux échecs tridimensionnels, puis dans les coursives lorsque l'alerte rouge fut déclenchée suite à l'arrivée de l' Enterprise près de la barrière galactique. ( ) En 2266, elle se trouvait au gymnase avec deux autres femmes lorsque Charles Evans en visite sur le vaisseau passa par le gymnase. ( ) .}} USS Enterprise command officer 1, civvies.jpg|2265 USS Enterprise command officer 1, uniform.jpg|2265 USS Enterprise command officer 1, unitard.jpg|2266 ;1 technicien & 1 recrue dans les coursives (2265) (2266) Ce technicien et ce Recrue de la division du commandement se trouvaient dans les coursives lorsque l'alerte rouge fut déclenchée suite à l'arrivée de l' Enterprise près de la barrière galactique. ( ) Le technicien servait toujours sur le vaisseau lors de l'incursion dans la zone neutre romulienne ( ) 1 technicien et 1 personnel de la Division du Commandement inconnus 2265.png|2265 USS Enterprise transporter assistant, 2265.jpg|2265 - 2266 ;Recrue "jeune femme" puis "vieille femme" (2266) En 2266, cette "vieille femme" était en réalité une jeune femme que Charles Evans transforma ainsi car il croyait qu'elle se moquait de lui. ( ) ;Navigateur (2266) Ce Lieutenant servait sur la passerelle en qualité de navigateur. ( ) ;Navigateur (2267) Ce Lieutenant commander était assis à la station de pilotage en tant que navigateur, lorsque le lieutenant Leslie prit le commandement. ( ) thumb|100px|Sous-officier inconnue ;Sous-officier inconnue (2267) Cette sous-officier invita Khan Noonien Singh à entrer dans la salle où allait se tenir un repas en son honneur. ( ) ; Serveuse Cette serveuse fit également le service lors du dîner. Plus tard, elle fut accompagnée par Khan vers les quartiers de Marla McGivers. Peu après, elle fut également capturée. ( ) ;Lieutenant commander inconnu (2268) Ce Lieutenant Commander faisait parti des officiers lors du briefing à propos de la capture de Kirk après que le vaisseau pénétrât la Zone Neutre Romulienne. ( ) Plus tard, il fut présent au service des funérailles de Kirk, lorsque celui-ci fut présumé tué sur l' . ( ) Années 2270 ;Yeoman (2270) Ce Yeoman était à l'infirmerie et se faisait soigner par McCoy. McCoy l'informa qu'il allait devoir rester alité durant plusieurs jours, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. McCoy ne savait pas qu'il le méritait. ( ) Après la refonte En 2272, l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise était composé de membres de multiples espèces : Andoriens, Deltans, Humains, Sauriens, Vulcains... ( ) ; Officiers Andoriens 2 officiers Andoriens figuraient parmi l'équipage amassé pour le briefing sur V'Ger. ( ) Image:Andorian 1, The Motion Picture.jpg|Un membre Andorien Image:Andorian 2, The Motion Picture.jpg|(Interprété par un fan John Watts. Non-canon: le roman "Ex Machina" le nomme "Shantherin th'Clane") ;Recrue Humaine sur la passerelle Cette Recrue Humaine se trouvait sur la passerelle de l' Enterprise lorsque Kirk reprit son commandement ( ). ;Recrue Humain sur la passerelle Ce Recrue Humain se trouvait sur la passerelle de l' Enterprise lorsque Kirk reprit son commandement ( ). ; Amérindienne inconnue En 2272, cette Amérindienne figurait parmi l'équipage amassé pour le briefing sur V'Ger. ( ) ; Personnel inconnu En 2272, ce personnel figurait parmi l'équipage amassé pour le briefing sur V'Ger. ( ) ; Personnel inconnu 2 En 2272, ce personnel figurait parmi l'équipage amassé pour le briefing sur V'Ger. ( ) ; Personnel inconnu 3 En 2272, ce personnel figurait parmi l'équipage amassé pour le briefing sur V'Ger. ( ) ; Personnel inconnu 4 En 2272, ce personnel figurait parmi l'équipage amassé pour le briefing sur V'Ger. ( ) ; Personnel inconnu 5 En 2272, ce personnel figurait parmi l'équipage amassé pour le briefing sur V'Ger. ( ) ;Recrue Humanoïde Ce Recrue Humanoïde figurait parmi l'équipage amassé pour le briefing sur V'Ger. ( ) il serait un "Rhaandarite".}} ; Personnel Vulcaine Cette Vulcaine figurait parmi l'équipage amassé pour le briefing sur V'Ger. ( ) ; personnel Vulcain Ce Vulcain figurait parmi l'équipage amassé pour le briefing sur V'Ger. ( )